1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver, and more particularly to a ratchet screwdriver.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ratchet screwdriver includes a housing. A pinion rotatably is engaged in the housing. A sleeve is rotatably engaged on the housing and engaged with the pinion in order to rotate the pinion. A shaft rotatably is received in the housing. A notch is formed in the shaft for receiving a pawl. A rod has a gear engaged with the pinion and having a projection for engaging with the pawl in order to rotate the pawl. The pawl is rotated when the rod is rotated by the sleeve via the pinion.
The pawl of conventional ratchet screwdriver includes two ends each having a series of teeth formed therein. The inner periphery of the housing has a series of teeth radially formed therein and engaged by the two ends of the pawl. However, the pawl of the conventional ratchet screwdriver supports a torque of the rod and the shaft when the rod is rotated. Consequently, a torque of the whole conventional screwdriver for driving a workpiece is also centralized to the pawl when the conventional screwdriver is operated. Therefore, the pawl is not strong enough to support the torque of the whole conventional screwdriver and easily broken/deformed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional ratchet screwdriver.